A Clash Between the Worlds Greatest Detectives
by LuvTheAkatsuki
Summary: Tim Drake and Damian Wayne are at Tokyo on a mission to bring down The Riddler. Later on, they find out that Riddler isn't working alone. What happens when the two birds meet the detectives of the east and west? Can they bring down the Riddler and his partner? Will Kaito Kid finally be captured? (This is my first story!)
1. Game Plan

**Hey this is DetectiveCritic1412. And as you know, this is my first fanfic, so be easy on me. And do t****ell your friends about this story. Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Disclamer- I do not own anything or anyone from Batman and Detective Conan**_

_Chapter 1: Game Plan_

"Tim?" Bruce asked.

_"Yes?" Tim asked, on the phone._

"I need you to come to the Manor. Meet me at the Cave."

_"Okay. See you soon Bruce."_

"What's wrong Father?" asked Damian.

"Nothing. Damian will you come to the Cave with me?

"Sure."

Alfred then enters the room, with a dish of cookies. Damian ran to the cookies.

"My Lord Master Damian!"

"Pennyworth! I need you to polish my swords and daggers." said Damian with a mouth full of cookies.

"Damian, Alfred has done enough. He needs his rest too, son. Now let's go to the Cave."Bruce ordered

Damian storms down to the Cave with his father. When they got down there, they spotted Tim.

"Tt. What are you doing here Drake?"

"I came here cause Bruce called."

"That's right, now listen. I need you boys to do a mission for me."

"What is it?" they asked.

"Riddler is on the move. He's created a game at Japan. And the thing that gets very interesting, is that he sent the riddles directly to the Inspector in Tokyo City. I need you two to go to Tokyo Japan, and solve this case, and bring Riddler down."

"Us? Wait. Does that mean I have to work with Drake?! He'll just get in my way."

"You mean you will get in my way!"

"Tt. Yeah right."

"Dick will also be play a part of this game

"Where's Dick anyway?" Tim asked.

"He's going to try to convince Jason to come with him." Bruce replied.

"Oh."

_ "I still can't believe that I have to team up with Damian? I rather be with Jason, and Jason will get me killed…. actually, that's not bad."_ Tim thought.

_"Why must I be paired up with Drake? I'd prefer being hugged by Grayson, then doing a mission with my arch rival."_ Damian thought to himself.

"Sir, I think it is time for you to leave. You only have an hour to get to your plane." Alfred said.

"Get packing. You're going on a trip." Bruce said.

"Hoo-ray." moaned the boys.

"Chop chop. Time is running while your talking." Alfred said.

"Please come to New York. I'm almost late for my flight. Just say yes." Dick begged.

"No. Now stop this nonsense and get on your flight." Jason objected.

"Come on Jay. It'll be like the old time."

"The old time? Does that mean I'll be killed by Joker, and then come back to life?! Is that the old time?!"

"Jas- I'll see you later."

Dick walked out of Jason's apartment, and drove to his apartment. He only have 30 minutes to catch his flight. Will he make it?

"What to bring," mumbled Tim. He left to his apartment to pack his stuff after Bruce explained the game plan. He took his clothes, toothbrush, toothpaste, soap, towel, socks, comb, laptop, and passport. He locked his Red Robin costume in a fire proof case.

"That's everything." Tim said.

Tim took his luggage, the case, and his cell phone. He walked downstairs, and then left his apartment, and into the car. He put his stuff in the trunk, and sat on the driver seat. He sighed, and then started the car. His phone then vibrate, meaning that he got a caller.

"Hello."

_"Master Timothy." _

"Oh hey Alfred. Is there a problem?"

_"Not at all sir. It's just that Master Bruce wants you to pick up Damian, so that you both can attend your flight."_

"It's okay Alfred. I'll pick him up."

_"Thank you Master Tim, I will see you soon." _Alfred hangs up.

"This is going to be challenging." Tim muttered under his breath.

"You've got to be kidding Father! Drake is going to pick me up!" Damian yelled.

"Yes Damian. Now please don't kill him. For my sake." Bruce said.

"For your sake….fine, but this will never happen again."

"Thank you Damian. Now get packing. Tim should show up any time by now."

"Yes Father." Damian said, then went to his room.

"Allow me to assist you Master Damian." Alfred said.

"I don't need your help Pennyworth. I can pack on my own."

"Very well young sir."

Damian walked up to his room, then layed on his bed.

"Why does Drake have to ruin the fun. Why couldn't father drop me off." Damian mumbled to himself.

Damian looked at the time. He only had 15 minutes to get pack, and for Tim to come. Damian quickly grabbed his luggage, and stuffed it with his clothes, his toothbrush, toothpaste, towel, passport, and Robin uniform, including the utility belt. He shoved his cell phone into his pants pocket, and left downstairs. Titus, the Wayne's dog, jumped at his young master Damian.

"I'll miss you too boy." Damian said with a sigh. He ruffled Titus's fur.

**DING DONG!**

Alfred walked to the front door. "Welcome Master Timothy."

"Nice to see you too Alfred. Where's Bruce?"

"Master Bruce is going on patrol."

"I could've gone patroling with father if I wasn't in this stupid sittuation with Drake." Damian muttered to himself.

Tim nodded at Alfred, then looked at Damian, who looked at him also. They stared at each other for a while until Tim talked.

"You ready?"

Damian turned his face away from Tim, and then nodded.

They walked out of the manor, and entered Tim's car. Damian sat on shotgun, while Tim put Damian's luggage into the trunk. While Tim was doing that, Damian took out his phone, and started playing Angry Birds. He is ten you know. Damian however puts it away, because he doesn't want people to think he's 'immature'. Tim entered the car, and started the engine.

"You took a while." Damian said.

"At least I gave you time to play Angry Birds." Tim countered.

"I wasn't playing that stupid game! I was checking my text message." Damian snapped.

"Now who would text to someone like you?" Damian scowled at Tim, and then went back to his 'texting'. During the ride, it was absolute quiet, too quiet. Tim couldn't stand the awkward silence, so he started a conversation.

"I'm surprise we didn't explode the car." Tim said.

"I'm not in the mood to taunt you, nor fight you Drake." Damian said coldly.

"We're here," Tim said, ignoring Damian's words.

They got off of the car, and then waited.

"Who are we waiting for Drake?"

"Tam. She's going to pick up my car, and then drop it off at my apartment."

"Oh."

They waited only for two minutes, and then they spotted Tamara Fox.

"Tam! Tam! We're right here!" Tim yelled.

"You're so embarressing Drake." Damian said trying to cover his red face. Tim chuckled, which made Damain scowl.

"There you are. Sorry I took long. My dad sorta hold me back." Tam said.

"Not a problem. Here are the keys, and leave them on my table. Thanks again Tam."

"No problem Tim. Hope you bys enjoy your trip to Japan. It's a wonderful place."

"We'll see Fox." Damian said with some attitude. She waved goodbye, then left with Tim's car.

"Passports and tickets," the flight attendent said.

The boys took them out, then she returned it to them.

"Thank you, and enjoy your flight."

They took a seat at the last row of the plane, in the corner. Damian was sitting near the window pane. Tim took the seat next to him.

"How do you like your flight sir," said a very attractive flight attendent.

"Nice, very nice," he said in a flirty tone.

"Would you like some water?" The sexy flight attendent asked, leaning close to Tim face.

"Yes, water will be fine. Damian do you want a glass?"

Damian nodded.

"I'll get it." She said.

"Umm, maybe I should walk with you. I need to stretch my legs a bit." Tim came up with.

The flight attendent left, with Tim drooling behind her.

_"Why must Drake be such a player. I thought that was Todd thing?"_ Damian thought.

"Here you go," she said, giving Tim the two glasses of water.

"Thanks," he said.

She smiled, and then left. Tim made his way to his seat, and hand Damian his glass of water.

"Did she gave you her phone number?"

"What? No. That's sort of Jason thing. I don't know how he does it, but he always get their number."

"And more."

"What?"

"Nothing!"

Tim grabbed his laptop, and started surfing the web.

"What are you doing?" Damian asked.

"I'm going to do some research on Japan. I heard that they have some detectives there. There's this one guy from Tokyo. Kudo Shinichi is his name. He is titled the Great Detective of the East. It also say that he hasn't done any more cases for a while. I wonder why? Then there's this other guy from Osaka. Heiji Hattori, Great Detective of the West. Intersting huh."

"They're detective skills are nothing compared to fathers. They don't call him The World's Greatest Detective for nothing Drake!"

"Hey! You do know you're comparing Japanese detectives to the Batman."

"It doesn't matter who's from where. Father is the real thing."

"I know that."

"Please put on your seat belts, because the plane will set for the sky," the anouncer said.

"Finally." they said together.

"Dang it! Only 5 more minutes to get to the airport and I haven't even pack! Curses!" Dick said fustarated.

He quickly stuffed his luggage with his clothes, laptop, Nightwing costume, toothbrush, and passport. He grabbed his phone, and ran to his car.

"I'm not going to make it. What am I going to do? Flash! I'll call Wally so that he can take me to the airport, or even better, New York!"

He took his phone out, and dial Wally's number.

_"Hello?"_

"Wally it's me Dick!"

_"Dick! Oh man! How long has it been since I saw you!"_

"A while. Anyway can you come to my apartment and take me to New York?"

_"Sure. I'll be there in one sec."_ He hung up.

_**** 1 second **** _

"Hey there old pal!"

"Wally! Thank god!"

"We'lltalkwhenwegettoNewYorkcity nowlet'sgo." he quickly spoke. He grabs Dick wrist, and the next thing Dick knew, he was in New York City.

"Thanks Wally."

"No problem. I'll visit, but right now I have to get back to the tower. See ya!" Wally then bolted to Titan's Tower.

Dick looked at New York City. His home.

"I'm back New York!" Dick yelled toward the sky.

Batman was sitting at the edge of the skyscraper. He held some binoculars in his hands. He was patroling Gotham City. Looking for those who cause trouble. Then he spotted a flying figure. It was flying toward him. _"Maybe it's Superman?"_

"Batman?"

"Superman? What are you doing in Gotham?"

"I need you to fo me a favor?"

"Depends what it is."

"I need you to go to Japan. The Riddler is planning something."

"Don't need to. I already send Robin and Red Robin to go there."

"Do you think they can handle it?"

"Of course. They're my sons. They are well trained and clever. They'll manage."

"I know that Batman. It's just….what if they kill each other?"

"If they do, there will be consequences."

"But-"

"Shouldn't you patrol your town?"

Superman sighed.

"Alright, but I just want to tell you that…I think you're doing the right thing."

"Just go already."

Superman sighed, and then went up up, and away. Batman stands up from the edge. _"They better_ _not kill each other."_

* * *

**_The next chapter will come soon, I'm doing it right now, so it will be posted. Thank you my followers._**


	2. Tokyo

**Thank you to those who have read it. I had trouble adding a new chapter on it, but I finally figured out. Please tell ****others to read this, and please review. I want to see what you think about this. Anyway, here's chapter 2.**

* * *

_Chapter 2: Tokyo_

"Psst! Damian we're here. Damian!" Tim whispered to the sleeping Damian.

"Grr!" Damian said still asleep.

"Well than, I guess I have to do this." Tim said. He leaned close to Damian, and yelled in his ear, DAMIAN WAKE UP!

"AHHHHHHH!"

Damian opened his eyes, it was so red. He didn't get a good sleep I guess, but did he really have to yell that loud!? Everyone immediately woke up. Damian covered his mouth, blushing. He glared at Tim.

"What the hell was that for!?"

"Well sorry. We're in Tokyo, Japan now, and you were asleep."

"You didn't have to scream in my ear like that!"

"Shh! Are you just going to yell at me, or are you going to move your butt?"

"You take the luggages. I'll get a taxi."

"Fine, but you better not ditch me, because if you do, then I'll get back at you."

"Tt. We'll see Drake. I can do whatever I want if, whenever I want."

"I'll take that hint."

"Who says it's a hint?"

Tim stared at Damian, who has an evil grin. _"What could he mean? I don't know, but it's probably stupid." Tim thought._ He hesitate for a while, but later walks to pick the luggages. Damian smiled. He jumped down the steep, and called for a taxi. A taxi finally spotted the ten year old. The cab driver drove next to Damian.

"I don't have time to play kid." The cab driver said.

"First of all I'm only ten. Second you shouldn't treat your superior like this. Lastly this isn't a game." Damian said.

"Well alright my great 'superior'. Where would you like to go?"

"I need you to stay here a bit. There's another person with me, and he's getting our luggages."

"He better not take too long or else I'm hitting the road."

"Damian I got the luggage!" Tim yelled.

"Is that him?"

"Sadly yes."

The taxi driver helps Tim load the luggage into the trunk.

"Where would you two like to go?" the driver asked.

"Take us to Bird Street, apartment number 2." Tim answered.

The driver nodded and took off. Tim was making a list on what to do in Tokyo Japan. Damian continued playing his Angry Birds. Tim sometime mocks Damian. Damian would step on Tm's foot, and then threaten him. Poor taxi driver, he has to put up with Damian attitude, and Tim's talking. Tim couldn't shut up. He has too much questions about Tokyo, Japan. Man what a ride!

" Apartment 2, Bird Street. My cash please."

Tim took out his wallet, and payed the driver $50.00! The driver was shocked by how much money he would get.

"Hey, do you guys happen to be ri-."

They dissapeared with the luggages. The cab driver sighed, and put the money in his pocket. _"What a day for just a taxi driver. Now I say it's worth getting that much money. You know I think I've seen them before. A magazine, maybe even a newspaper?" _He thought as he drove away.

"You know, that you didn't have to give him that much money. He did not give us good service." Damian said, as they entered their apartment.

"My money, my decision." Tim responded.

"Tt. You're real pathetic Drake."

"Says the person who plays Angry Birds."

"Says the person who is going to kill you NOW!"

Damian grabbed his sword, and charge at Tim. Tim easily dodges it, but Damian is the son of the Batman, so yeah. When Tim dodge it, which Damian knew, he did a double attack on him. Tim wasn't surprised, due to the fact that Damian have tried a million of ways to kill him. Tim dodged it again, but now he has a splinter. The two boys stop fighting when the phone started to ring. Damian puts his sword down, but glared at Tim. Tim walked to the ringing phone, and picked it up.

"Hello?"

_"Tim? Oh god Tim!"_

"Conner!? Con! What's up man?"

_"Me! Anyway why are you in Tokyo? I tried calling you at the Wayne Manor, but Alfred answered instead, and said that you're on a trip to Japan with Damian. Are you okay?"_

"Of course I am Con. Why wouldn't I?"

_"Well….Damian is just….like playing fire, except more dangerous!"_

"And yet fun. Anyway the reason why me and the kid is at Japan is because of a mission."

_"A mission huh. What's the mission?"_

"Riddler is in Japan. Those who he assasinated are also relatives. It's up to me and Damian to solve this, and bring the Riddler to justice."

_"Do you need any extra muscles? I can help you. Those riddles are useless when it comes to the Boy of Steel."_

"Thanks Con, but we can handle it."

_"I guess your right, but can you handle the kid?"_

"It's going to be a pain in the butt, but yeah. I can handle it."

_"Alright talk to you later. Oh and remember to call me and Bart."_

"Tell Bart goodbye, and I will. Talk to ya later Con." He hangs up.

"Who was on the other line?"

"One of my best friends."

"It's the clone isn't it."

"How did you-"

Damian took a towel, and went in the restroom. Tim sighed. He looked at his watch and the clock. Different times. He changed the time on his watch, to match the clock inside his apartment. He then hears water running down. He sat down on the chair, and stared at his luggage.

"Look on the bright side Tim. I'm occupied now." Tim muttered.

"Conan-kun! Father! Dinner is ready!" Ran yelled. Kogoro was drinking beer while watching TV. Conan was in his room.

"I'll be there in a minute Ran-neechan!" Conan yelled from his room.

"You better hurry up or else the food will be cold." Ran replied back.

"Alright." Conan responded.

_"I wonder what does Conan-kun do in his room? It's probably homework." Ran thought._

"What's for dinner Ran?" Kogoro asked.

"Steam rice, chicken kabob, grilled salmon, sushi, and herbal tea." Ran answered.

"Ooh! That's sounds delicious. Smells like it too! Let's eat!"

"Hold it Dad! We have to wait for Conan-kun."

"That brat takes too much time." Kogoro whined.

"Papa! Conan is not a brat, and don't be disrespectful. The food is still hot." Ran warned.

"Sorry I took time Ran-neechan. Hello uncle." Conan said as he walked in.

"Conan! Ready for dinner?" Ran asked.

Conan nodded. Kogoro ran to the food. He emptied his first bowl of rice, and went for a second bowl. Conan and Ran walked to their seat, and digged in also. Ran is one amazing cook am I right!?

"What's for dinner Drake?" Damian asked as he came out of the shower.

"I don't know? I'm not your mother nor Alfred." Tim said with a towel in his hands.

"Let me guess. You were waiting for me to finish so that you can go in. You could've went grocery shopping, or at least do something useful."

"I was unpacking our luggages. Isn't that useful for you?"

"I could've did it myself, but I guess father would want me to repay you. You go take a shower, but not too long. I'll go downtown, and buy us some cuisine."

"Thanks Damian."

"Enough of that Drake. When this day is over, then I'll be the Damian you really hate."

"Deal."

They shook each other hands in agreement, but Damian hands were trembling, but it doesn't matter! Later at around 7, Tim went in the shower. Damian took his fresh clean clothes from his drawer. He changes into a plain black shirt, blue jeans, red converse, and a black cap. He grab his shades, and his wallet, and then walked downstairs.

"What were you thinking Damian! I barely even know the areas in Tokyo! I hate asking for directions. They'll think I'm a stupid little boy, who probably got lost from his mother, plus I barely know Japanese!" Damian yelled to himself.

He walked around downtown in circles. It felt like an hour! He later gives up. He was so ashame of his progress, that he didn't even bother to look up. BAM!

"Watch where you were going idiot!" Damian said.

"Who are you calling an idiot? You're the one who didn't look up." Haibara Ai said.

"You speak English?" Damian asked, astonished.

Haibara nodded. Then Damian's stomach started to gurgle.

"You're hungry aren't you," she asked?

Damian hesitate, and then nodds solemnly. She leads Damian to a famous restaurant in Tokyo.

"What is this place?" Damian asked.

"It's one of Tokyo's popular restaurant." Haibara answered.

"What's your name?"

"Haibara Ai. What's yours?"

Damian hesitate. Should he tell this Haibara his name. What if she asks for money, an autograph, or even a picture! Damian finally made his decision.

"It's Derick Wayne."

"You're last name sounds familiar. You even look like someone I've seen on newspaper."

"You read the newspaper!"

"You know you're pretty rude for a little boy."

"I'm ten, so I'm not that little! You know should be more respectful to your elder. You're just a seven year old."

"First of all, I'm eight, and you're just two years older than me. How does that make you my elder? Also I don't like it when others cuss."

"Do you think I give a f-!?"

"I'm leaving. And you're such a moron." She says.

She then walks away, having one more glimpse at the rude 10 year old. Damian then walks up to the waitress.

"Are you looking for your parents little boy?" She asked.

"No! And I'm not little! I'm a customer who wants to order."

"Okay young man. What would you like?"

Damian looked up at the menu. Most menu's in a restaurant in a different areas, uses it's foreign language. This restaurant menu is in English. Thank god Damian bumped into Haibara!

"I would like 15 beef kabobs, 4 bowls of steam rice, 10 dumplings, and oolong tea. To go."

"That will be $35.00 plus tax."

"$35.00? Isn't that a rip off?"

"The food here is very delicate. It'll be worth it."

Damian took his wallet out of his pocket, trying to not waste more time. He handed her the money, which was the total of $40.00. She gave him the bag of food, with the check, and then said goodbye. Damian of course didn't reply back. He took the food, and ran to the apartment. When he entered, he saw Tim signing forms.

"What took you long?"

"I spotted a weapon store. The weapons are very…neat. Though my sword is still better." Damian says, as he hangs his katanna sword on the wall.

"You're just saying that because your mommy gave it to you." Tim said as he peeked inside the bag.

"Shut up and eat the food."

"What did you get?" Tim asked, opening the bag.

"Shish kabobs, rice, dumplings, and oolong tea."

"How much did it cost?" Tim asked again, as he grabs a spoon.

"$35.00 plus tax."

Tim dropped the spoon. "But that would mean it costs $40.00! That's a big price."

"My money, my decision." Damian said just like Tim had.

Tim rolled his eyes, and started eating. Damian sat down also. He grabbed a shish kabob, and took a bite.

_"Hmm. It's okay, but they should add more BBQ sauce."_ He thought.

It was quiet during dinner. Too quiet. When they finished, Tim stands up. He grabbed the left overs, and put them in the fridge for next time. Damian was washing his dish, including his BBQ hands. Tim continued signing the forms.

"What are doing?" Damian asked, finished with his dishes.

"Hmm. I'll tell you if you do my dishes." Tim said, black mailing Damian.

"That's black mail! Fine, but I'll get you back."

Tim shrugged. Damian grunted, and slouches to the kitchen sink. Again!

_"Oh man! I should've done this when I had the chance."_ Tim thought as he signed the paper.

_"Stupid Drake! You just watch Drake. You'll see that the tables will be turned!"_ Damian thought angrilly.

"Hey Dami- wait my mistake. I mean Alfred!" Tim laughed.

"Don't you dare compare me to Pennyworth. I'm young and athletic while he's, old and- and nothing compared to me!" Damian yelled.

"Damian. Shame on you. You shouldn't be disrespectful to your elder."

"Pennyworth is not my elder. He's a servant who no longer serves you!"

"You're so stubborn. Did anyone tell you that?"

"And did anyone tell you that you're an idiot!"

"Something tells me that you don't want to know what the papers are for."

Damian growled and grunted. Tim is really pushing his buttons.

_"Drake is getting on my nerves. I should shut that mouth of his. Maybe if he's dead, I can check the papers. Actually, that's not bad! But then that leaves me paying the bills. I'll give that thought in mind." _Damian thought.

"What are you doing Damian?"

"Nothing! I finish cleaning your dishes. Now tell me what the form is!?"

Tim sighed. He puts the pen down, and gave Damian the other form that he finished, there are two forms. It's school applications. Damian is going to attend Teitan Elementary School. Tim is going to attend to Teitan High School.

"Why must I be with those little monsters?"

"Look who's talking."

Damian gives Tim a bat glare, not It's not that scary like Bruce's, but it's funny, to Tim of course. Eventually Tim couldn't help it, so he laughs at the furious ten year old. Damian storms off to his room. Tim finally stopped. He took a deep breath for laughing to loud, then put the forms in a folder. He yawned. He walk up to his room, and lay on the bed.

"I sort of feel bad for the kid. Good thing I'm not going to school tomorrow. Need to attend a meeting for Neon Knights, and go get my flu shot." He said to himself, then he fell asleep.

"Why must I be with those filthy childrens. I'm matture, smart, strong, brave, and very attractive. I should be in high school beside Drake. I shouldn't show my natural born skills in front of those tiny bastards. I just hope none of them fall in love with me." Damian mumbled, and then doze off.

* * *

**Don't forget to review.**


	3. Occupied

_Chapter 3: Occupied_

"Conan-kun. Conan-kun? It's time for school." Ran whispered to Conan.

"Already?" Conan groaned.

"I made breakfast. It's pancakes and sausages."

Conan immediately got up. What can I say? Ran is a cooking genius!

"What kind of pancakes? Also what kind of flavor is the sausage?" Conan asked.

"Blueberry pancakes with maple syrup. And the sausage flavor is pork." Ran responded.

"YUM!"

"Hold it! You have to take a shower, wear those new uniforms I bought for you, and get your stuff ready for school."

He gave Ran a salute, then left to the showers. Ran walked back to the living room, which was near the kitchen, to find her dad sleeping next to a pile of beer.

"Dad!" Ran yelled.

"Huh?" Kogoro said, who just woke up.

"How much did you drink!?"

"I don't know? Maybe around 10 or less."

"Does that pile look like ten and less!? Think about what's best for you. You need your health or else you won't get to see the future!"

"You worry too much Ran. Now what's for dinner?"

"It's morning dad. It's breakfast."

"Whatever, just tell me what's for breakfast?"

"You have to move your butt to figure it out. And what did you do last night? You mostly drink when you feel depressed, angry, irratated, you solve a case, or when you see Yoko Okino."

"Yoko-san was on TV! Again!"

_"Oh boy."_ Ran thought.

"Ran-neechan I'm done!" Conan said in a childish tone.

"Are you ready to eat your breakfast?"

"Yes! Oh, Ran-neechan? Aren't you going to eat?"

"I already ate Conan. Thank you for asking. Do good in school okay."

"Okay! Doesn't your school start by now?"

"I'm skipping school today to take dad to the doctors."

"Okay. Have fun Ran-neechan!"

Ran kissed Conan on the cheek, and grabbed her dad by the ear.

"But I didn't finish eating!" Kogoro argued.

"You ate enough! Conan needs to eat too." Ran countered.

Ran did a good job ending that thing. Anyway Conan sat at the table and starts eating.

"Ran is such an amazing cook!" He thought to himself. He took another bite of the sausage. The sizzling sensation goes right to your tongue. He went for another pancake, when his phone rang.

"Conan here."

"Kudo it's me Haibara."

"Haibara? Why are you calling? I'm not late am I?"

"Not at all. Agasa has something for you. If you would like to see it, then come over."

"I'll see you soon then."

Conan put his dish in the sink. He grabs his coat and shoe, and left. He jogged to Haibara and Professor Agasa's place. He opened the gate, and knocks on the door. Later Professor Agasa opens the front door.

"Ah Shinichi. You're just in time for my new invention. How are you?" Agasa says.

"I'm doing well Professor. May I come in?" Conan asked.

"Of course! My apologies Kudo."

"Not a problem."

The professor lets Conan in. When Conan enters, he sees Ai on the computer. Agasa closes the door. Conan walks up to Haibara. Haibara looks up. Then she looks back at the screen. Conan look at the screen. It was silent at the house. Agasa went somewhere right after he closes the door. Haibara then stops, and looks at Conan.

"What were you doing on the desktop?" Conan ask.

"Some research on this boy."

"What's his naame?"

"He says his name is Derick Wayne. At least that's what he told me. There's no match on Derick Wayne. There's a match on his last name though. The last name is Wayne. There's this rich man with that last name in Gotham City. His name is Bruce Wayne."

"Did you find anything? If you have, then tell me some facts on Bruce."

"Bruce is a billionare. He is the White Knight of Gotham. He is currently making a website called Neon Knights. It's suppose to help charity."

"Is there anything else you know?"

"I'm afraid not. You, however, can do some more research."

"Did you find anything on the mysterious Derick Wayne?"

Haibara shook her head. Conan sighed. Then Agasa comes in with something hidden underneath his arms.

"What's that in your hands Agasa?" Conan asked.

"It's my new invention." Agasa replied with a hint of excitement in his voice.

"Hey Haibura. Do you know what's his new invention?" Conan whispered.

"If I tell you, then it's not going to be interesting." Haibara answered.

"Are you ready to witness the most amazing thing that I ever built!?" Agasa said.

"Go ahead Agasa. Whenever it comes to you, I'm always impressed." Conan said.

"Thank you Kudo. Now behold my GPS glasses. All you have to do is plant one of these trackers, and then you can track them with the glasses."

"Amazing Agasa! How many trackers does it come with?" Conan asked.

"It currently carries 2 trackers, but if you want I can make more." Agasa inquired.

"Can you make 3 more. I want the total of 5."

"It shall be done. Come here after school to pick it up."

"I'll be here."

"Shinichi we need to meet the others." Haibara stated.

"See you later Agasa."

"You too Shinichi."

Conan and Haibara said goodbye to Professor, and then left. When they made it to school, they saw Ayumi, Genta, and Mitsuhiko waiting at the playground. Ayumi was the first to spot them first.

"Conan! Haibara! Where were you guys?" Ayumi asked.

"I was at the professor place, and then Conan came and visits." Haibara said.

"Well when you two were at Agasa's house, we were having a brief conversation." Mitsuhiko said.

"I wanted to talk about eel on rice, but they wanted to talk about something else." Genta said upset.

"If you want you all can come to my house. Ran says she is making lamb chops." Conan said.

"I'm in!" Genta quickly replied.

"I'll ask my mom first." Ayumi responded.

"I'll come too. I don't have anything else to do." Mitsuhiko said.

"How about you Haibara?" Conan asked.

"Sure." She replied.

The bell rings. Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, and Genta runs to the class. Haibara and Conan walks to class. They took their seat. Sensei Sumiko enters the classroom.

"Shh! Class we have a new student. He use to be home schooled, so please do not give him a hard time by asking him too much questions. He is ten, so treat him with some respect . Mr. Wayne, you may now come in ."

Then a young boy enters the room. He has black spiked hair, blue eyes, and is about 5'4. However he has a frown on his face. He was wearing a red shirt, blue jeans, black converse, and green jacket.

"I've seen him before- wait! That's him! That's the boy I met last night!" Haibara muttered.

"Are you okay Haibara?" Conan asked.

Haibara nodded.

"This young man name is Damian Wayne. He is an American, and is from the city of Gotham. His father is the rich and famous Bruce Wayne." Sumiko said.

"Whoah!" the class said.

_"Tt! If they think that's amusing, then wait 'till they see Robin, the Boy Wonder!"_ Damian thought.

"Is there anything you would like to say Damian?" Sumiko asked.

"Nope." Damian answered.

"Any question for Mr. Wayne."

Mitsuhiko raises his hands first.

"Mitsuhiko."

"What kind of business does your fatherdo? Also do you have anything to do with your father's business?"

_"This is elementary school!? That kid has a complex mind than the others, well, except me of course."_ Damian thought.

"Do you need another question Mr. Wayne?" Sumiko asked.

"That won't be necessery. Wayne Enterprises is owned by my father. It was formerly called WayneCorp. There's a Wayne Foods, Wayne Shipping, Wayne Yards, Wayne Industries, Wayne Medical, Wayne Electronics, Wayne Entertainment, and then there's Wayne Foundation. We make 3 billion dollars a year. I am involved with the Wayne Enterprises' board members."

_"A business man I see." _Conan thought.

"So, his name is Damian huh. I wonder how he'll react if I confront him?" Haibara muttered.

"Any more questions for Damian?"

This time Genta raises his hands.

"What kind of food do you have in America?" Genta asked.

_"What kind of question is that!?"_ Damian thought.

"Please tell me!" Genta begged.

"Genta please be serious! Damian is a serious boy. I don't think food here are different from America. Am I right Damian?"

"The food is typically the same, just with different ingredients and recipes." Damian responded.

"Anybody else here with a more SERIOUS question?"

Conan raises his hands.

"Go ahead Conan."

"Do you have any other siblings?" Conan asked.

"I don't want to answer that." Damian stated.

"Why not? Is it because they died or something?" Conan asked.

"I don't refer them as my siblings." Damian stated harshly.

"Are they older than you? How many? Can you tell me their names?"

"This kid is getting on my nerves." grunted Damian.

"You don't mind telling us. Do you?" Conan asked.

Damian sighed. _"If I tell him, then he might shut up. It's going to kill me. Drake isn't here though, so I shouldn't be embarrassed. I know what I must do. "_

"I have 3 older siblings. The first oldest is Dick. He was adopted. Second oldest is Jason, but he died. He was also adopted. Then there's T-tim. He normally gets on my nerves." Damian answered.

"How did the second oldest die? Was he murdered, assassinated, an accident."

"I think that's enough questions Conan. Today we're going to study for an upcoming test. Damian you may take a seat."

Damian walks to the far back corner of the classroom, and takes a seat.

"He seems lonely. Let's go talk to him at lunch," suggested Ayumi.

"Yeah! Maybe he'll become our friend." Mitsuhiko said.

"It depends if he's as intelligent as he says." Genta stated.

"Perhaps we should test him. See if he was honest." Haibara said.

"I nominate Conan to decide what we should do to test him." Ayumi declared.

"It's settled then! We will test Damian!" Mitsuhiko yelled with a hint of enthusiasm. Everyone in the class stares at him.

_"Did he say that he and his 'gang' are going to test me?" Damian thought._

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Why must I yell like that! This is not my day." Mitsuhiko mumbled.

"I want answers Mitsuhiko. What were you yelling about!? And what does it have to do with Damian!?"

"I rest my case." Damian spoke to himself.

"N-nothing Sensei. I was just saying that...Damian will surely pass the test! He is very intelligent. I was saying that...h-he could help me study."

"Hmm... Damian?" Sensei said.

"Yes?" Damian said suspicious.

"Would you help Mitsuhiko study? If you don't, then I can ask someone else to assist Mitsuhiko."

"I would, but I have to attend to some **business**."

"Alone?"

"Not exactly."

"Then who will come with you? I don't want you going missing like the other students."

"Missing students?"

"Yes. They said so in the news."

_"Look like this won't be boring after all. Drake could sit back and wait for the Riddler, but I'm going to save the missing students, and bring this miscreant down!"_ Damian thought immensely.

"Now can you please tell me who's going with you?"

"The person who came with me here." Damian stalled.

"Mr. Wayne I'm being serious! We lost some students here, and I don't want to lose another!"

"Sensei." Damian said.

"I will not reply to you until I get an answer."

"Sensei."

"Are you stalling Damian?"

"Sensei the bell is going to ring in-." Damian was cut off. The students were counting. 5...4...3...2...1... LUNCH TIME!

They rushed to the door, which gave Damian the time to make his sweet escape. When everyone left, the sensei turned, to see Damian is gone. She sighed.

_"Kids."_ she thought.

"Free! Free at last!" Genta yelled.

"Why did you have to yell like that Mitsuhiko?" Ayumi questioned.

"I guess that I was too excited." Mitsuhiko replied.

"Where's Damian? Is he still at the class?" Ayumi asked.

"He made a run for it when we dash outside." Haibara answered.

"He should still be in school. He can't ditch school like that." Ayumi stated.

"He looks like someone who is a rebel." Genta said.

"His father is Bruce Wayne. I don't think Bruce would like it if he hears that his son ditch school." Mitsuhiko said.

"He's a son of a business man. He probably has something important to do." Conan stated.

"Oh yeah!" The detective boys said.

_"They never listen do they?"_ Haibara thought.

Damian was eavesdropping on them. He was actually next to them, but he changed his jacket to a black coat. Damian is getting very suspicious with them. He thinks that there's something wrong.

"Why are they so obsessed with me? That kid with the glasses. He seems very off. The way he asked me those questions. The way he looked at me. Who is he? They all seem more intelligent than their classmates, but me of course." Damian muttered. He later feels a small tap on his shoulder. He turns around to see this little boy, with boogers dripping from his nose.

"How revolting. Get away from me you insignificant child!" Damian yelled.

The detective boys turned around to see who's causing all of the commotion.

"Hey look! It's Damian!" Ayumi screamed.

"Crap!"

The detective boys quickly dash to Damian.

"Damian! Where were you?" Genta asked.

"Why do you want to know!? Were you looking for me or something?" Damian said, even though he already knows the answers.

"Don't think of us as stalkers, but we were searching the whole area for you." Haibara said.

"Aren't you the person I met yesterday? I wasn't sure at first."

"Yes that was me."

"I knew it! Why were you guys looking for me though?"

"We wanted to ask you something."

"About what?"

"Do you want to be our friend!?" Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, and Genta asked.

_"They're not serious are they? They wouldn't want to be my friend, if they knew my entire life! I mean who would want to be friends with a deadly assassin?"_

"Will you be our friend?" Ayumi asked.

"I don't know. I just met you guys, and I'm not even sure if I really want to be your friend, if I can't trust you." Damian said.

"Well what do you want from a friend?" Mitsuhiko asked.

"You have to be intelligent, courageous, determine, and strong."

"Do you have any friends?" Conan asked.

"Here he goes again with his question feuds."

"Do you?"

"Of course I do, and his name is Colin!"

"Does he assist you in any business?"

"….You can say that."

_"What's that suppose to mean?"_

Conan was about to ask another question, when suddenly the bell rings, and man was Damian was so relieved. "That's a close call." Damian said. "Darn!" Conan whispered. Damian said goodbye to them, and then left. Ayumi, Genta, and Mitsuhiko walks off to class. Haibara stayed behind with Conan.

"Conan? Are you alright?"

"Yeah, it's just that-"

"It's about Damian. Isn't it?"

Conan nodded. Haibara shook her head in disbelief.

"Damian seems different compared to someone his age. His intelligence have proven well, due to the fact that his father is a business man. Then there's his personality. He doesn't act like an ordinary kid. Children, who are wealthy, are very spoiled, and dumb. Damian acts very mature as if he's an adult."

"I don't see anything wrong with that. Perhaps Bruce raised him like that." Haibara suggested.

"I don't know Haibara. Is it possible that he took the drugs also?"

"I don't know, but it could be. I guess, but do not tell him about the drugs, and do not even ask him anything!"

"Okay I get it! You don't have to tell me twice Haibara." Conan said.

Haibara rolled her eyes, and then they walked to class, however, they didn't know Damian was listening to their whole conversation. Damian was confused, but only for a brief second, or else he'll be tardy. While he was running to class, he couldn't stop mumbling about their talk.

"What does he mean by drugs? And what does he mean by also? Once I'm done bringing that maniac down, I'll give Conan a visit."

"Mr. Wayne!" said a broadcaster.

"Yes my good man." Tim said.

"What is Neon Knights, and what does it do?"

"Neon Knights is this website where you can transfer money, from your bank account, directly to your local charity, or orphanage."

The entire area was full of applauses and whistles. Tim waved at them, and then some random chicks there got fainted when he winks at them.

"Are there any more questions for Mr. Wayne?"

It was silent. That's Tim cue to say goodbye and leave. Tim waved at the crowd, and thanked them for coming. He walks backstage, and then was surprised to see who was there.

"Kara?"

"Hey Tim!" said Kara, aka Supergirl.

"What are you doing here?"

"Con wanted me to give you something." She said, as she handed him a package.

"What's in it?" Tim asked.

"Beats me. Con told me not to peek. Well, see you soon, and good luck." She said, and then flew away.

He gave the package one more glimpse, held it under his arms, and then leaves. He goes to the apartment, and leaves the package in his room. He took his medication information, and then walked to the pharmacists. He sat went to the front desk, and gave her his medication.

"Mr. Wayne. The meeting was perfect." The nurse complimented.

"Thanks. You went there?" Tim asked.

"Of course. I wouldn't want to miss something so important. Anyway, it's the flu shot you're here for, right?"

"That's right. I heard that it's the flu season. If I'm sick, then the next meeting will be cancelled. I'm also going to come here again so that my younger b-brother can get his flu shot also."

"Well okay. Just sign these applications for both you and your brother. Then I'll have his and your appointment ready." She said as she handed him a pen and the applications. Tim took it and sat down.

Someone came out of the door, but Tim didn't even bother to look up. Ran was taking Kogoro back home, but she did not notice Tim's presence. Kogoro was asleep, because the doctor gave him knock out pills, and trusts me, it was not easy. Ran and Kogoro left the hospital. Tim finally got up and gave the applications to the nurse. Tim and Ran haven't met each other, but they will soon.

"Mr. Wayne, you may come in now." The nurse said.

Tim went with the nurse, and went to room #3, the needle room. He waited for 5 minutes, before the doctor shows up.

"You must be Tim Drake, or would you prefer Wayne?" The doctor asked.

"Any will do sir."

"Well then Mr. Drake. Can you tell me when was the last time you were at a hospital, and if you take any medication?"

"I went to Gotham's hospital last year, and no, I don't take any medications."

"Alright then, can you inform me about your brother Damian?"

"Same like me."

"Thank you Mr. Drake." The doctor says, and grabs the flu shot, and pokes it into Tim's arm. The doctor throws it away, and puts a bandage on Tim. Tim thanks the doctor, and the doctor reminds Tim to bring Damian later on. Tim nods and leaves.

It started to rain outside, and Tim ran through the rain, as if he was dancing! While he was 'dancing' in the rain, he stops. He sees a shadow lurking behind him. He prepares himself by gripping his hands on his batarang, but didn't bring it out because he's not certain if the person behind him is a threat. He turned around to see a brown haired teenager. He lets go, but didn't let his guard down. The brown haired girl stared at him confused.

"Why were you dancing in the rain," she inquired. Tim blush.

"I wasn't dancing. I just like feeling the rain drops touching me skin."

"You can't lie to me. I know you were dancing."

"Whatever, but I know what I did. What's your name by the way?"

"Sonoko Suzuki. What's yours?"

"Tim Drake or Wayne. Whatever you prefer."

"How come you have two last names?"

"I was adopted."

"Oh. Which one do you prefer? Your last name of course."

"Any."

"Did that answer my question?"

"I don't know, did I?"

"I'll admit you're cute."

"You think I'm cute?"

"Yeah, but then you're also a nerd like Shinichi."

"Excuse me? I am not a nerd."

"Whatever. You do know who Shinichi is right?"

"The only information I know, is that he is a high school detective, and later disappears. That's what I know about Shinichi." Tim claimed.

"Are you a stalker?"

"What! No! I just came from Gotham city, and I was just looking at Tokyo, when they said something about a detective."

"Oh, well in that case let's go to the mall!"

"The mall?"

"Yes the mall! I have money you know! I'm rich!"

"Are you now?"

Sonoko nodded with pride and dignity written on her face.

"You don't know who I am, don't you?" Tim asked.

"The people I know are my family, friends, celebrities, and myself."

"So you don't know who I am?"

"I only know-"

"I get it. You know celebrities, friends, families, and yourself. Do you happen to know Bruce Wayne?"

"No, but I heard he's a billionaire and he has four sons and- you're his son. Aren't you?" Tim nods. Sonoko went pale as if Tim was a ghost. She looked into space for a while, until Tim brought her back.

"What happened?" Sonoko asked.

"You dozed off because you finally figured out that I was the son of Bruce Wayne, Gotham's billionaire, and White Knight." Tim answered, shrugging. Sonoko looked likes she was about to do a sissy.

_"Maybe I shouldn't say that. I guess there's only one thing that can make her forget."_ Tim thought.

"Sonoko!"

"Y-yes?"

"You still want to go to the mall?" She looks up at Tim, and shrieks. Tim scratches his head.

"Why did I agree to this?" Tim muttered. Sonoko grabs Tim's arm, and drags him to the mall. Since Tim is occupied at this time, let's see what Dick is doing at New York.

Dick was at his apartment, doing his regular routines, doing tai chi, practicing with his bo staff, nunchucks, eskrima, and batarangs. He does lift ups, pushups with one hand, and some acrobats. This is what Dick do in the morning. He stops at his 500th pushups, and sits down. He grabs his towel, and water bottle. He wipes the sweat that were trailing down his chest, and then drinks the ice cold water.

"That was refreshing." Dick says.

_***Knock*** _

Dick gets up, and walks to the door. He opens the door, to see a small girl standing there. Her auburn hair was tied into pigtails, and she had green eyes. Dick right away recognize this little girl. She's Irey West, aka Impulse, and Wally West daughter. He invites the little speedster into his home. She dashes to his house like lightning, literally! Under a second, she puts her shoes outside, goes to the restroom to wash her hands, which were covered in dirt, and sits on the couch, but to Dick eyes, he only saw her go to the couch.

"Nice of you to come here Irey. Where's your dad?"

"He's on his way; he just had to give the Titans a prep talk. Nice place by the way. Your soap smells nice and rich."

"Thanks. You're just here to visit, right?" Dick asked.

"Nope! Dad and I are going to stay with you to help you! It's going to be awesome! Nightwing, Flash, and Impulse. Now that's a dynamic duo!" Irey screamed.

Dick did a face palm. He's doom!

"It's raining, so please wear your coat. Class dismissed." Sensei said.

All of the students went out the door, except Conan and Damian. Even though Damian was packing his stuff in his bag, he could tell that Conan is waiting for him.

"What does he want?" Damian mumbled. Conan walks up to Damian. Damian scowls at Conan. Conan got scared, but sucked it all up like a man.

"Damian." Conan stated.

"What?" Damian said. You can tell that he wasn't in a good mood.

"Why are you so tall? You're like 5'6, and is only ten. You're as tall as the teacher! How come?"

"First of all, I'm 5'4. Second, I know I am. Third, I don't have to answer that." Damian said, and then march to the door. When he got outside, Conan followed, but Damian already disappeared.

"He's fast!" Conan said, completely shocked.

Damian was already at the apartment. Damian and his brothers are shown to be able to run at above average speed for an adult of his age. Wally, Bart, and Irey don't count because they have super powers. Damian noticed that Tim was not present.

"Maybe he's still at the meeting? Wait, what do I care? The whole place is mine!" Damian yelled. Then he got a text message. It's from Tim.

**Tim: I am being occupied right now, so I can't start patrolling. You however can. Don't kill anybody, and try to find any sign of Riddler.**

Damian text back.

**Damian: Even if you were here, I would of still patrol the city without you! I will not kill anybody, and I ****will ****track down the Riddler, so do whatever you're doing at this second. Bye!**

He puts his phone on vibrate, and puts on his Robin costume. He puts his hood on, and has his grappling gun in his hand.

"Tokyo, meet Robin, the boy wonder!" Damian declares, but then he got another text from Tim.

**Tim: You can't go patrolling, because Bruce wants both of us to work together. As much as I want to deny it, I can't. It's Bruce's order, so you have to wait for me to finish my business, plus it's too early, and we patrol during the night.**

Damian got furious. He strips his costume off, and puts on a black t-shirt, and jeans. Damian sits on the couch harshly. He relaxed his muscles a bit, but you can see the fire in his eyes. Damian grabs his phone and text back to Tim.

**Damian: Fine, I won't go patrolling at this hour! Once your finish with your business, and when it's noon, I'm going on patrol. Try to catch up with me if you can. By the way what is keeping you occupied at this hour? It's 3:00.**

**Tim returns: You do not want to know. I'll try to come back, and if I don't come back at 5:00, then you can go on patrol without me, but don't dislocate someone's shoulder!**

Damian smirks. Even he knows that Tim isn't going to make it. Damian puts on a deviant smile, and responds to Tim.

**Damian: Can't promise you that Drake.**

He turns off his phone, and turns on the TV.

* * *

**Chapter 4 might take a while because I'm still writing it, but for you guys, I'll try to do it faster. Thanks again for your support.**

~ DetectiveCritic1412 :)


	4. Bird on Patrol

**Sorry I didn't update sooner. I would of, but I was also occupied, just like Tim, in a way. I update it now, and that's what count! You are going to like ****this ****chapter as much as I do! Oh yeah, and Tim will not be joining us tonight, because he is still 'occupied', so Damian is patroling solo tonight. There ****is also ****going to be a surprise guest here also! He's a magician! **

* * *

_Chapter 5: Bird on Patrol_

"How long is she going to be in there?" Tim asks himself.

Sonoko was still in the dressing booth. She's been trying on dresses when they arrived at the mall. Tim took out his phone to check what time is it; he really wants to go patrolling! Sonoko is trying out her 26th dress, and its 4:48! Tim did a face palm. Now he'll never get to patrol, however, Tim is more worried about Damian. The last time Damian went on patrol alone, he stuck his bo-staff in the bank robber head! Alfred struggled when he tried to clean the bloody bo-staff.

Whenever Tim tries to contact Damian, there was no response. Tim gritted his teeth. Whenever there's Damian around, there's always blood! Sonoko then comes out of the booth, holding two dresses in her hand. On her left hand, she was holing an aquamarine spaghetti strap dress, and on her right hand, she's holding a purple strapless dress.

"Which one would look better on me?" Sonoko inquired.

"The purple one." Tim pointed out. Tim has to admit that purple looks good on Sonoko.

"Can we go now? It's almost 5, and I have some business to do." Tim asked.

"Not yet."

"What do you mean **not yet**?"

"I'm hungry. I know this very nice place where we can have dinner, and if any paparazzi comes and ask you if we're going out, tell them we're just friends."

"Look Sonoko. I really have to go-!" Tim didn't finish.

Sonoko takes his hand, and takes him to dinner. Tonight Tim has no chance on patrolling, but there's always tomorrow! Damian on the other hand, is already on patrol. Damian was seating at the edge of a sky scraper, with a bologna sandwich in his hand. He gazed at the beautiful view of Tokyo. The city lights were so colorful, that it was like a big rainbow. He gave the sandwich another bite, and then tosses it away. Damian stands at the edge, and looks down, to see if juvenile activity going on. Suddenly he hears sirens.

He turns to his left, and found the cops chasing someone. It looks like he has something in his hand. Robin chased the culprit also, by his advantage on the roof of course, there's no need for the cops to think he is a culprit also. Then the culprit vanished through thin air like magic! The cops may have lost the culprit, but not the boy wonder. Robin can see right through that trick, due to the fact that he knows John Constantine, Zatanna Zatarra, and her father. Those are real magicians. Damian chased the culprit, until they crossed a dead end.

"Your days are over delinquent! Time for you to rot in prison." Damian said. The figure chuckled, ane revealed itself. It was a man, who was 5'8. He was wearing a white tuxedo, red tie, a white cape, a top hat, and a monokle. Even in the dark Damian can see the diamond inside his pockets. This guy was nothing but a petty thief, to Damian eyes of course, but we know this guy is not just any petty thief.

"Aren't you suppose to be at Gotham, boy wonder?" The thief asked.

"Let's just say I'm on vacation. Now hand over the diamond and surrender!" Robin commanded.

"Sorry bird boy, but that's not going to happen."

"Is that a challenge? I am trained by the Dark Knight. I stopped psychotic murderers, massacres, pedophiles, robbers, and more! Taking you down will be easy as walking. If I were you, I would give up." Robin sneered.

"I would like to see what you are capable of, bird." the thief retorted.

"I'll guarantee you that it will be over under a minute. You may have escaped from the cops, but you will not escape this time. Am I right, Kaito Kid?"

"Give me your best bird."

"With pleasure!" Robin charges at Kaito Kid.

Kaito throws a smoke pellet. Robin punches Kaito in the gut. Kaito chuckles. It was another one of his tricks. Right after Kaito threw the smoke pellet, he was able to put a titanium shield, that covers his whole torso. Robin didn't punch Kaito's gut, he punched titanium! No matter how much it would've hurt, Robin didn't feel a thing. It was like training with his mentor/father. Robin smirks.

"I didn't feel a thing, so if that's the best trick you got, then it's over."

"Oh no Robin. I have many more tricks where that came from. We will see each other again. Kaito's cape turns to a glider, and then flys away. Robin gets his grappler, and ties it on Kaito's ankle.

"Sorry, but no trespassers allowed." Kaito says, as he takes out his card gun, which Robin doesn't know about, and then shoots the unaware boy wonder. Robin lets go, and falls down, but glides safely to another building. He stares up in the sky, to see Kaito waving at him.

"Until next time, boy wonder." Kaito whispered as he flys away.

"Darn!" Robin grunted. He punched a nearby wall, and turned it to bits.

_"Robin. It's Red Robin. Is everything alright?" Red Robin asked._

"No! I am going back to the 'base'. There's no need to patrol tonight." Robin stated gruffly.

_"Sounds like you had a bad day."_

"I will snap your neck in half if you don't shut up!"

_"Chill! Looks like I rushed here for no reason."_

"Tomorrow I'm taking a day off from school. I need to catch up on some of my research."

_"Alright then. See you soon."_

Robin runs back to the apartment, making sure he is not being followed. When he enters, he sees Tim watching TV, the News to be exact. The broadcaster said.

"While Inspector Nakamori and the police were chasing Kaito Kid, there seems to be another cape in town. He was also chasing Kaito Kid. Who is this mysterious cape person? Why did he suddenly pop out? What-."

"They saw you." Tim stated.

"You think I don't know that? I'm not stupid Drake!" Damian snaps, as he takes off his costume.

"Whatever, but you better go to bed. I forgot to take you to the doctors."

"I don't need to go to the doctor. I am healthy adn strong. There's no need to take the flu shot."

"Whatever you say Damian."

Damian goes to his room, and lays on his bed. He couldn't sleep, too much questions in his head. Tim couldn't sleep also. Tim is afraid that if he goes to sleep, he'll have a nightmare about him and Sonoko at the mall shopping- again! Hopefully tomorrow will turn out better, or will it?

* * *

**Kaito Kid vs Damian! What else should I do? Need more advices! I'll try to post the next chapter soon. DetectiveCritic1412**


	5. I'll Manage- Part 1

**Sorry about the late update guys. I've been busy lately, and I was also having a writers blocker. Now that school is back, things are getting complicated. I am changing the plans around, so let's see if you like this way of the story better.**

**~Critic**

* * *

_Chapter 6: I'll Manage Part 1_

**Dick POV**

It was 1 in the afternoon, and I was still in bed. Last night was a nightmare. Sure I'm glad that Wally and Irey are here, but they're just…annoying at times. It drives everyone crazy, but what can I do? The only thing I can do is ignore it as if it's nothing. Bruce would do that, right? You know what? How about you forget about this conversation, and I take a nap. Sounds good?

"….." (_No comment)_

I'll take that as a yes, then I fell into deep sleep. You can hear my soft snore, but that would be the only thing you would hear. Everything seems peaceful and- what happened to the speedsters? I got off my bed, and walk out of my room.

"Wally? Irey? Where are you guys?" I asked.

I went in the kitchen, and grab a box of cereal, and milk. I sat down on the coffee table to eat my nutritious breakfast, and turned on the TV. And guess who's on TV? Vikki Vale. Next thing I knew two tornados were right next to me. The large tornado was on my right, and the small tornado was on my left. I'm no weather man, but I think I know the names for these tornados.

"Wally and Irey." I said.

"H'ya Dick!" Irey gleamed.

I just nodded my head. Wally gave me a small nudge on my shoulder. I glared at him. He shrugged. Wally knows me too much. A little too much.

"Watching TV?" He asked.

"Yup." I answered. I just want to eat.

"Hey! Isn't that the annoying reporter from Gotham called Vikki Hale?"

"It's Vale and yes, that's her."

"She looks mean." Irey stated, scowling at the TV. Wally and I laughed.

"Hey Irey?" I asked.

"Yeah." She inquired.

"You want a banana split from that new ice cream shop down town." I asked.

"Yes!" She exclaimed.

"Can I go too?" asked Wally, in a kiddy tone. I rolled my eyes.

"Of course you can come."

"Hey dad?" Irey asked.

"Yeah?" Wally questioned.

"You're buying my ice cream."

"Aww." Wally whined.

I put my hand on Irey's head, and messed it up. Irey giggled. And Bruce said I couldn't handle kids. I just proved him wrong. Alfred would be so proud. Alfred, when was the last time I saw that man? Maybe I should call Alfred later on. Right after I was done with my breakfast, I took our shower, and changed into something more comfortable. Irey is wearing overalls with a red shirt that has ice cream. Wally is wearing plain jeans, and a plain white shirt. Next thing you know, he gets a plain ice cream. I'm wearing black jeans, blue button down shirt, and my jacket, which carries my Nightwing costume and utility belt. What can I say? Things happen out of nowhere you know. We walked downtown, and found the ice cream shop. Actually, it was Irey and Wally who found it. We entered in, and sat down.

"This place is amazing!" Irey said in awe.

"For girls." I muttered.

"Dude, this place is heaven!" Wally said in wow.

"My mistake, what I meant to say was for girls and Wally." I muttered, again.

"I'm going to the restroom." Irey stated. We gave her thumbs up. She gleamed at us, and went to do her business. By the time Irey comes out, the waitress comes to take our order.

"One triple banana split for my daughter, and a chocolate triple sundae with caramel, sprinkles, nuts, and cookie crumb on the top for me." Wally said.

"What would you like?" She asked me.

"Just give me a plain vanilla." I said. She nodded, and left.

"And you call yourself a man, Dick. A plain vanilla are for little boys." Wally stated.

"So are sprinkles." I stated.

"Hey! Sprinkles have colors, unlike a plain vanilla that is…plain!" Wally said.

I rolled my eyes while Wally was crossing his arms. Irey was exploring 'heaven' at the moment, so there was an awkward silence between me and Wally. The waitress came with the ice creams. Wally licked his lip when she placed his order in front of his very eyes. Irey just squealed in delight. I thanked the waitress, and for unknown reason, she flush. I wonder what that was all about? Then there was an explosion heard from the nearest bank. Irey and Wally frowned, but they know their duties as heroes. We changed into our costumes somewhere secure, and then we ran to the crime scene. It was a robbery, and they're keeping hostages. Wally took down two goons, while I was taking down the rest. Irey was freeing the hostages, and making sure they go out safely. When we finished, we went back to my place.

"I didn't even get to finish my ice cream." Wally whined.

"Uncle Dick?" Irey asked. She calls me uncle for an unknown reason, but I kind of like it.

"Yes." I replied.

"Can we do that again?"

"Depends what you mean. You want to go to that ice cream place again, or you wanted to take down some goons yourself."

"Both! I never got to finish my ice cream either, and I didn't even get to take down some goons. I can help to you know." She said.

"We'll see Irey, so don't get your hopes down." I guaranteed her. She smiled and left. The phone starts to ring, and I picked it up.

"How was your day Master Dick?" Alfred asked.

"Alfred?" Well what do you know?

"Indeed sir. Was your day fine with the two speedsters?" Alfred asked.

"It was okay."

"Are you sure Master Dick? Are you sure you can manage your mission?"

"I'll manage."

* * *

**Don't forget to review :D**


	6. YOUR VOTE COUNTS- Don't leave a review

**DON'T LEAVE A REVIEW ON THIS! I REPEAT, DON'T LEAVE A REVIEW!**

Hello there! It's LuvTheAkatsuki. I'm having writers blocker again, so that's why I haven't been updating any of my stories. Unlike my friends and some other writers, it's sophisticated for me. So I'm going to have a voting poll on my profile. I'm not sure when I will close the poll, but it will be there for a while. You may choose 2 stories if you wish. There is 4 options for you to choose from.

_1. Akatsuki vs Zombies- Naruto/HOTD crossover_

_2. A Miracle or a Dream- Justice League_

_3. S-Rank Criminals Babysitting- Naruto_

_4. A Clash Between the Worlds Greatest Detectives- Batman/Detective Conan crossover_

The winning story will be the one I'll be working on, so you better vote.


End file.
